How to Make 'Sweet Caramel'
by Inersia45Radiasi
Summary: Kekasih manis tapi malas mandi? Hisahide punya caranya. Dengan membuat sang kekasih 'semakin manis', ia pun akan menuruti kemauan kita. / Warning : R-18 (Surpise warning at the end)/ Pairing : MatsuKei / DLDR / R&R?


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **How to Make 'Sweet Caramel'**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pairing : Matsunaga x Keiji**

 **Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara (c) Capcom**

 **Warning : R-18,** **Lemon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Keiji, mandi!"_

 _"Ga mau!"_

 _"Keiji!"_

 _"Aku masuk angin, Matsunaga-san!"_

 _"Mau temani aku buat karamel?"_

 _"Ga!"_

 _"Jadi maunya apa?"_

 _"Tidur..."_

 _'Kau takkan kuizinkan tidur, Keiji..._ _karena malam ini..._ _'_

* * *

Kediaman Matsunaga, 17.00

Berambut panjang dan berbulu mata lentik, tidak lain dan tidak bukan dia adalah Maeda Keiji. Seorang manusia yang hidupnya selalu bahagia dan penuh dengan semangat sampai orang berpikir bahwa ia tidak pernah bersedih. Sayangnya hari ini, senyumnya sedang tidak bisa merekah karena penyakit-yang sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut penyakit-yang dideritanya yaitu masuk angin. Dirinya berbaring malas di ranjang di salah satu kamar dalam rumah tersebut. Kadang kepalanya ditengokan ke kiri, ke kanan, ataupun ke atas. Badanya dilekukan, diliukan, ditengkurapkan, ataupun diterlentangkan. Terkadang juga untuk menyibukan dirinya, ia bahkan membersihkan matanya dari 'belek' yang terbentuk di ujung matanya. Begitu saja seharian dengan bosannya. Untung saja kamarnya nyaman, tidur lama pun tak apa.

Bicara tentang kamar, ruangan ini cukup banyak dihiasi dengan benda kuno. Lampu gantung yang unik, gorden yang bermotif kupu-kupu dengan warna merah sebagai latarnya, wallpaper motif daun berwarna hitam, foto dengan bingkai kayu ebony, dan barang antik lainnya. Selain itu, kebanyakan warna coklat dan hitam yang mendominasi kamar ini. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemilik rumah yang sesungguhnya sampai menyukai konsep interior seperti itu. _Dark gothic classic_.

Kembali pada orang yang 'sakit' itu. Dirinya masih saja bermalas-malasan di kamar 'setengah' nyaman itu. Alsannya, karena kamar itu cukup menyeramkan. Bagaimana tidak, terkesan suasana rumah hanti kuno. Tapi tetap saja, tempat tidur yang nyaman dan cocok untuk tulang belakang membuat seseorang betah untuk berbaring di atasnya.

Tiba-tiba, "Gyaa!" Keiji berteriak karena ada sesuatu yang menyentuh betisnya. Sesuatu yang panas dan cukup membakar. Dengan cepat, ditengokan kepalanya ke bagian panas itu. Dilihatnya sesosok pria yang duduk didekat betis Keiji. "Matsunaga-san! Panas!" marahnya pada pria itu.

Pria yang bernama lengkap Matsunaga Hisahide itu tengah membawa panci kecil dan sendok yang berlumuran cairan kental yang mulai mengering dan baunya menyengat. Selain alat dapur, terlihat pula lelaki berambut hitam putih itu memakai kimono abu dan celemek hitam. "Eh? Maaf...," ucapnya datar.

Meskipun suasana kamar itu gelap, Keiji masih bisa melihat benda yang panas itu. " _Baunya manis, warnanya coklat, panas dan cair... ini karamel!"_ batin Keiji. Keiji pun memasang wajah merengut sebal, "Bersihkan!" serunya lalu kembali membaringkan diri dengan posisi tubuh dada di bawah-punggung di atas.

Matsunaga yang melihat dirinya diperintah orang yang di depannya agak merasa kesal, "Kenapa menyuruh?"

"Itu kan salahmu!"

Hisahide memperhatikan kaki Keiji yang berkaramel itu. "Serius aku yang bersihkan?"

"Iya!" Keiji tidak mau pikir panjang.

Masih menatap karamel yang mulai mengering di kaki Keiji, Hisahide sekali lagi bertanya, "Benarkah?"

Keiji yang tidak mau banyak bicara langsung menuntup wajahnya dengan bantal guling di depannya sambil berseru, "Hm'mh!" yang artinya, "Iya!".

Respon singkat yang membuat Hisahide harus membersihkan kaki Keiji yang berkaramel itu. "Baiklah...," Hisahide pun bersiap untuk membersihkan karamel di kaki Keiji dengan 'caranya'.

Beberapa detik berlalu, Keiji merasa kakinya sedang dilap tetapi dengan benda lembek dan basah. Sejenak, Keiji menganggap itu lap basah. Namun benda itu tidak terasa seperti serat, melainkan daging. " _Benda apa ini? Matsunaga-san gunain benda apa sih?_ _"_ gumam Keiji dalam hati. Kembali ditengokan kepalanya ke belakang, "Uwaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan, Matsunaga-san!" dan terkejutlah Keiji dengan apa yang dilakukan Hisahide.

Hisahide yang sedang menjilati kaki berkaramel Keiji itu bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Bukan 'kenapa'! Bersihkan sih bersihkan... Tapi ga pake lidah juga kali!" ucap Keiji menarik kakinya menjauh dari mulut Hisahide.

"Kalau katamu bersihkan, maka aku akan membersihkannya," jawab Hisahide datar.

"Ah sudahlah! Aku saja yang bersihkan!" Keiji yang kesal langsung beranjak dan mengambil tisu yang ada di kamar itu. Dibersihkannya sendiri karamel yang sudah melengket di kakinya itu. "Kalau tempat tidur ini banyak semut, kau tanggung jawab!" omelnya sembari mengelap karamel yang membeku dan lengket di kakinya.

Namun lagi-lagi, niat jahat timbul di hati Hisahide. Kembali ia mengambil karmel cair—yang masih panas—dengan sendok lalu melumuri paha Keiji—yang kebetulan memakai celana pendek. "Uwaaaa! Matsunaga-san!" Keiji berteriak terkejut saat merasakan panas karamel itu lagi. "Jangan jahil, ah!" refleks Keiji memukul tangan Hisahide yang melumurinya dengan karamel panas. Hisahide hanya memasang wajah datar saat Keiji meniup-tiup pahanya yang kepanasan.

"Mau aku bantu?" tawar Hisahise. "Ga!" dan dijawab singkat oleh manusia berambut panjang itu.

Hisahide pun hanya bisa melihat orang di depannya kepanasan meniup pahanya. Mulai merasa bosan, Hisahide lagi-lagi melakukan hal jahil lagi. Tetapi karena disadari Keiji, "Matsunaga-san, aku gak suka. Jangan lakukan...," katanya dengan nada memohon sambil menahan tangan Hisahide yang siap melumuri bagian tubuh Keiji yang lainnya.

"Kau tidak mau mandi. Kau juga tidak mau menemaniku membuat karamel," Hisahide menyebutkan alasan kenapa ia sampai terlihat nakal begitu.

"Iya, maaf... Tapi kan sudah kubilang, aku ga enak badan..."

"Kau sakit apa?"

Sambil membersihkan kakinya, Keiji menjawab, "Masuk angin..."

"Mau aku kerok?" tawar Hisahide membuat mata Keiji terbelalak.

"Ah! Ti-tidak usah!" ucap Keiji malu. "Istirahat sebentar lagi pasti sembuh..."

Hisahide memegang wajah Keiji dan menatapnya, "Ayolah. Biar lebih cepat lagi sembuhnya ya? Kau sudah cukup lama beristirahat," rayu Hisahide dengan senyuman lembut.

Tatapan dan senyum Hisahide-lah yang membuat Keiji mengangguk—entah artinya pasrah atau memang ia menginginkannya. Keiji berbalik sembari membuka bajunya dan memperlihatkan punggung mulus dan putih. "Tengkuraplah," perintah Hisahide dan dituruti oleh Keiji.

Awalnya Hisahide sudah menyiapkan koin yang ia ambil entah darimana. Saat koin utu menyentuh punggung Keiji, Hisahide kembali memiliki pikiran jahat-nakal-jahil. Diambilnya sendok berlumuran karamel panas yang mulai mendingin itu. Karamel itu dioleskan ke seluruh pungung Keiji. Keiji yang berpikir itu minyak angin hanya berbaring menikmati—meskipun rasa panasnya agak aneh. Setelah terlumuri semua, Hisahise pun menjilati punggung Keiji yang penuh dengan karamel itu.

Merasakan hal yang sama lagi, Keiji menengokan kepalanya lagi lalu menghembuskan nafas berat. "Matsunaga-san...," Keiji pun hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan pria berkimono abu itu.

Sementara itu Hisahide masih terus menijilat dan menikmati punggung Keiji yang 'manis'. "Sayang~," ucap Hisahide di tengah-tengah jilatannya yang mulai bergerak mendekati tengkuk Keiji, "Kau membuatku diabetes..."

"Ugh...," Keiji merasakan jilatan agak rakus saat Hishaide menyentuh tengkuknya. "Sudahlah, Matsunaga-san...," Keiji merasa tidak enak.

Hisahide yang mulai 'ganas' ini memutar Keiji hingga posisinya terlentang. Sambil memutar Keiji, Hisahide masih mencium serta menjilati bagian-bagian tubuh Keiji. Tengkuk, leher, telinga, pipi; bahkan mulutnya pun dicicipi. Walupun kasar, Keiji agak menikmati bagian ciuman dimulutnya karena rasa manis karamel tersalur lewat mulut Hisahide. Suara lumatan pun terdengar dari mulut mereka. Tak lupa juga desahan kecil yang Keiji keluarkan.

Tetapi Hisahide tidak berhenti sampai di sana. Karamel yang tersisa di sendoknya dioleskan kembali di tubuh Keiji—di sekitar dada lebih tepatnya. Hisahide pun turun mengikuti bentuk leher ke dada Keiji. Dilewati semuanya hingga sampai ke puting kanannya. Dihisapnya pula beserta karamel yang ada di sekitarnya, juga tidak lupa memanjakan dada yang satunya dengan mencubit dan memilinnya.

"Mat... Su... Naga... -san...," Keiji mendesah memangil nama pria yang sedang menjilati tubuhnya sambil meremas rambut Hisahide.

Belum puas, Hisahide membuka semua pakaian Keiji-termasuk celana dalamnya. Lagi ia lumuri 'bagian' Keiji dengan gula cair berwarna coklat itu.

Keiji terkejut saat cairan itu menyentuh daerah 'tempat'-nya. "Matsunaga-san! Jangan!" dia mendorong kepala Hisahide agar menjauh.

Tetapi Hisahide malah mendekati wajah Keiji, "Tak apa... Hanya sebentar kok...," dan memberikan suatu tatapan yang tidak jelas artinya.

"Tapi... Kita kan—" belum selesai melanjutkan, jari telunjuk Hisahide menyentuh bibir Keiji—menghentikan kalimatnya. "Sst... Tenang saja, aku tidak akan jauh-jauh...," Hisahide memberikan tatapan menyakinkan. Keiji pun menerimanya dengan sedikit berat hati.

Sambil menahan ke dua tangan Keiji di kiri dan kanannya, Hisahide menjilat setiap karamel yang mengotori 'tempat' Keiji itu.

"Ah...," Keiji pun mengeluarkan suara desahannya saat lidah Hisahide bergerak di antara selangkangannya. Tidak hanya bagian luar saja, Hisahide cukup liar saat menjilatnya. Bahkan lidahnya sempat masuk ke dalam 'daerah'-nya itu. Hisahide menikmatinya cukup lama sementara Keiji masih harus menyesuaikan. Tubuh Keiji terus bergerak meliuk ke atas-bawah mengikuti setiap hisapan, jilatan, dan masukan lidah Hisahide.

Meski butuh waktu, Keiji mulai terbiasa dengan gerakan yang diberikan Hisahide. Dia menikmati setiap bagian yang disentuh Hisahide. Tetapi saat mulai merasa nyaman dan ingin 'lanjut', Hisahide menghentikannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Keiji yang terlihat wajahnya memelas.

Hisahide kembali memasang wajah serius. "Bersihkan dirimu. Nanti banyak semut," ucapnya beranjak dari tempat tidur itu dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Keiji yang dibiarkan begitu saja langsung bangun terkejut. "Hah?! Gitu saja?!" Keiji merengut dan memberikan tatapan tidak terima pada Hisahide dengan apa yang diperbuatnya tadi. Sungguh kedataran yang membuat orang kesal.

Dengan tubuh telanjang, Keiji pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu mengambil handuk dan membungkus dirinya dengan handuk tersebut. Dia pun pergi ke kamar mandi modern dan masuk ke dalamnya. Berbeda dengan kamar utama, ruangan lain desain interiornya lebih modern.

Sesaat sebelum menutup pintu, ada yang menahan pintunya. Keiji yang tidak sigap kalah kuat dengan tarikan yang menahan pintunya itu. Orang yang menahan pintu itu ikut masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Matsunaga-san?!" seru Keiji saat Hisahide masuk ke kamar mandi. Hisahide pun mengunci pintu kamar mandi itu. Mereka pun di dalamnya berduaan.

"Matsunaga-san, keluarlah! Aku mau mandi!" perintah Keiji sambil mendorong Hisahide ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Tetapi Hisahide membalas dorongan itu. Hisahide mendorong Keiji sampai ke tembok hingga Keiji terpojok.

"Benar kau akan mandi?" tanya Hisahide memastikan.

"Benar!" Keiji menyakinkan.

"Meragukan...," Hisahide menahan kedua tangan Keiji di atas kepalanya lalu membuka handuk yang membalut tubuh Keiji. Kembali ia melihat karamel coklat yang mengering di hampir seluruh tubuh Keiji.

Keiji yang dilihat telanjang lagi oleh pria itu memalingkan muka tanda malu. "Matsunaga-san... Sudah cukup...," pintanya agak bernada sedih.

Hisahide menarik karamel yang melengket di dada Keiji lalu memakannya seperti permen. Ia mengemutnya sebentar lalu membagikan karamel itu ke dalam mulut Keiji. Si rambut panjang coklat itu menerimanya pasrah sementara si pria rambut hitam putih itu memasang senyum.

"Tatap aku Keiji...," perintah Hisahide. Keiji pun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hisahide. Hisahide melepas kedua tangan Keiji lalu memegang pipi Keiji. "Nah, itu baru calon istriku." Hisahide mendekati telinga Keiji. "Malam ini aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam berdua. Karena itu, aku ingin kau bersiap."

Pernyataan Hisahide yang membuat Keiji terkejut sekaligus tersenyum. "Terima kasih..."

Hisahide pun menjauh dari Keiji. "Nee... Mau aku bantu bersihkan?" tawar Hisahide.

Keiji mendorong Hisahide ke arah pintu sambil menjawab, "Tidak usah! Aku bisa bersihkan sendiri. Lagi pula kau itu masih calon suamiku. Pernikahan kita masih satu minggu lagi. Menyentuh tubuhku cukup sampai sini dulu," kata Keiji panjang lebar.

"Tapi karamel di tubuhmu itu banyak. Biarkan aku memakannya beberapa lagi," pinta Hisahide tetapi Keiji tidak mangebulkannya. "Tidak! Seminggu lagi baru kau boleh memakan seluruh karamel di tubuhku!"

Sesaat sebelum Hisahide keluar dari kamar mandi, "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong...," Hisahide menoleh kepada Keiji, "Aku suka saat kau tidak memakai bra, Keiji...," Hisahide memasang wajah memerah muka datar.

Mendengar itu, Keiji melempar handuk kecil yang ada di sana secara mendadak ke arah Hisahide. "SUDAH CUKUP!" seru Keiji kesal.

Beruntung Hisahide berhasil keluar sebelum handuk itu mengenai wajahnya.

Setelah pintu kamar mandi itu ditutup, Hisahide bersandar sejenak di depan pintu kamar mandi. Sedangkan Keiji juga ikut beresender di sisi lain pintu.

"Keiji... Keiji...," Hisahide menggeleng tersenyum mengingat kejadian hari ini.

"Matsunaga-san...," Keiji pun tertawa kecil memikirkan kejadian hari ini.

Keduanya tersenyum lalu berbisik,

 _"Aku mencintaimu..."_

 **Plus warning : Fem!Keiji**

* * *

Hai!... er... jadi ngeblank lagi?! Kampret A/N! *keluyuran*

Tapi akhirnya ku memiliki oneshot MatsuKei. Dan ini terinspirasi dari watashi no imotou yang sedang hobby membuat karamel. Baunya menyengat, lengket dimana-mana, dan panas. Cocok banget dengan karakter Matsunaga.

Gitu aja sih. Mangga, R&R ama krisarnya~ Sampai ketemu lagi di EpEp selanjutnya! (/"^.^)/"


End file.
